megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mega Man Wiki
Sprites Perhaps I could donate some sprites? Yes you could, but please put that on the fanstuff page. A request to the mods. Can I create a page devoted exclusively to the characters on the original Mega Man cartoon series? (Not Captain N, but the mid-90's show.) The purpose for the page would be to give brief character info and point out the differences from their video game counterparts. (Example: ProtoMan is a good guy in the games; but he was a bad guy on the show.) -from user:BauerCTU. You have permission, Bauer. In fact, we have a small index one, and you'rw welcome to add on to that. We also don't mind if you re-renovate the episode pages, those were some of my first(and bad) edits. It would also be great if you could get transcripts. Thanks!Brick Man 12:39, 28 May 2006 (UTC) Found something out in ZX... Hey guys! I was just browsing Atomic Fire and I looked at the Mega Man ZX soundtrack and I found out that a old enemy from Mega Man Zero 3 returns in this game! If you don't want to see who, DON'T LOOK BELOW! 3.... 2.... 1.... IT'S OMEGA! Yes, Omega returns in Mega Man ZX! And a remix of the final battle music from Mega Man Zero 3 plays when you fight him! Suprising, huh? Plus, I know what the final boss of ZX looks like! It's first form looks kinda like a Mega Man Legends Sigma, and it's second form looks AWESOME! For the second form, imagine the Dark Gundam (A giant robot extending from an even bigger robot head), but more awesome. And the music when you fight it is AWESOME! I also found out some more about Omega in Mega Man ZX. When you fight Omega, a flickering image of the final battle arena in Mega Man Zero 3 appears over the spacey background of the arena! And if you're wondering what form he's in, it's his Origional Zero form. About spoilers... Are we trying to conceal spoilers? (eg, game endings, etc.) BambookidX 00:28, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Here come the ZX pages!! Here we go lads, I've started the ZX character pages!! Pseudoroids (False/Forceroids) are up. EDIT: Live Metals up! Reploidof20xx 11:17, 31 July 2006 (UTC) Spoiler Template Just input Reploidof20xx 00:07, 3 August 2006 (UTC) Videos I found a site (www.youtube.com) with a lot of Mega Man videos. Here are just a few of them: *Rockman 1 tipps (Yellow Devil and Wily Machine are 2 of the samples) *Cut Man's stage demonstration (Game Boy) *Rockman Rockman sample (Mega Man Powered Up) *Heat Man's little secret (glitch) *Skull Man is nice? (no comments...) *Mega Man 8 sample (Duo) *Super Adventure Rockman sample *Mega Man Anniversary Collection sample *Mega Man cartoon commercial *X1 Hadoken *Rockman X3 opening (scenes from X1 (first stage and Launch Octopus), X2 (X-Hunters) and X3) *Rockman X4 opening *Rockman X5 opening *Rockman X6 opening *Shield Sheldon *Rockman X8 opening *Mega Man Xtreme 2 sample *Mega Man Zero 4 opening (history) *JudgeMan.EXE *MegaMan NT Warrior sample: CutMan bros. *Rockman DASH glitch (Mega Man Legends) *Demonstration of Rockman ZX *Ryuusei no Rockman Not bad. The "Ryususei no Rockman" video, if you look in the related links, has a short video of the final boss's first form intro! Habita-whuh? How did we suddenly jump from around 500 articles to 1,038 articles? It doesn't say much in . Are we suddenly including talk pages and userpages, or something? I'd rather this wiki be truthful than boastful... (500 is nothing to be ashamed of, it's more than a third of the articles on the HRWiki.) --'BLAZE HEATNIX' 01:30, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :It's not being boastful. The official count of 1038 is actually a conservative count since it doesn't include articles that don't link to at least one other article. There are 1583 articles all together, as you can see from . If you count pages that aren't articles, like user pages etc, there are almost 5000. Angela talk 06:20, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::Ah. Just me jumping to conclusions again... I'll try and find the Orphaned Pages and link to them/put links in them. --'BLAZE HEATNIX' 00:14, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :::Good idea. There's also a list of that don't currently link to any existing articles. Angela talk 08:08, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Hmmm... Have you ever noticed that The Master from Mega Man Legends 2 and Giro from Mega Man ZX look similar? I mean, they both have long yellow hair and blue eyes! Don't you notice the similarity?!?!? Ryuusei Discovery!!!! (SPOILERS) I was browsing Atomic Fire, and I found out what the last boss of Ryuusei No Rockman's name is!!! It's...... SPOILERS!!!! ......Andromeda. That's right, while the Ryuusei No Rockman's bosses are named after constellations, its last boss is named after a whole GALAXY!!!! I don't know what it looks like, but I can be sure it looks awesome. The music is very cool too, and it sounds VERY spacey. So, whadda ya think? :I think that this kind of comment belongs on Talk:Ryuusei no Rockman, not here. Discussions here pretain to the whole wiki, not just one series. I found out something else about Andromeda. It has 2 forms, despite being an EXE-like final boss. It's first form has 2500 HP and it transforms when it has 1250 or less HP. I've heard that Andromeda's transformation looks pretty cool! Even more Andromeda info! This time I found out what it looks like. The first form is a HUGE cool-looking head robot. At 1250 HP, it changes Transformer-style into a awesome humanoid robot! The jaws of the head form become the hands of the humanoid form, the "cannons" on the side of the head form become the sholders of the humanoid form, the spike on the back of the head form becomes the lower body of the humanoid form, and the horns of the head form become the horns of the head of the humanoid form. Speculation We need to stop this. Everywhere I look, I see speculated names for every boss' level, like "underground mine" or "airport 5001". Why do we have this when a simple "Sting Chameleon's Stage" will do? Unless anyone objects, I'll start fixing them. --'BLAZE HEATNIX' 21:59, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Go ahead. It's a good suggestion, Sam BH.Brick Man 22:06, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Actually, I have a better idea - I'll make a page for Stage Names in the fanstuff, and move it to there. Can't let all this creativity, even if misplaced, go to waste... --'BLAZE HEATNIX' 17:09, 24 December 2006 (UTC) What about, say.... "Storm Eagle Stage - Airport 5001" and "Sting Chameleon Stage - Underground Mine"? --Reploidof20xx 01:47, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :Moved Stage Names here. --''Quick'' (talk) 23:27, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ZX Advent! There's gonna be a sequel to Mega Man ZX! The in-progress title is called "Rockman ZX Advent". I hope it turns out really cool! I found out more about ZX Advent. Surprisingly, Vent and Aile aren't the playable characters! The playable characters' names are Grey and Ashe. As expected, Prometheus and Pandora return in this game, but their roles are in the different stories. Grey faces off against Pandora, while Ashe fights Prometheus. The main model in the game is called "Rockman Model A". Not much is known about at present, but it is apparently similar to Axl, with its twin guns. The identities of the rest of the bosses and the main enemy of the game are unknown. Sounds pretty cool! This isn't ZX 2 info. I just wonder if Vent/Aile will make a cameo. More ZX 2 Info! This one's short. Apparently, Model A can become fallen enemy Reploids, just like Axl! This info may be hinting that Model A contains the data of Axl! :: I've been there, done that. The page's been up for days. Rockman ZX Advent --Reploidof20xx 06:27, 26 February 2007 (UTC) More info! Vent and Aile do make appearances in this game, although older, given the fact that ZX Advent takes place 4 years and 8 months after ZX 1. Vent is in Ash(that's Ashe's American name)'s story, while Aile is in Grey's story. Also in the story are the "3 Wise Men", named Master Thomas, Master Mikhail, and Master Albert. They seem to be collecting Biometals, but the reason is yet unknown. I think it's to revive Serpent. There are new Pseudoroids in the game too. So,what do you think? ::Once again, I'm ahead. I know about all this, I just have to arrange time to re-write and insert the new info. -- -{ Reploidof20xx }- (TALK) 09:52, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Some short info hinting to Serpent's revival! A Pseudoroid named Condorrock the Valchuroid mentions Model W before you fight him! Sounds suspicious! More info! Models F,H,L, and P have new owners, and the protagonists get them later! Also, a mysterious bit: Another model is Model ZX! This is hinting to that Vent and Aile lose their biometals at one point in the game! Very curious info! When you fight Helios(Model H's new owner) and Thetis(Model L's new owner), in the background of their arenas is what looks exactly like a piece of the Model W Core! There is more than one Model W Core, as explaned by a screen in Capcom's ZXA blog which shows many cores that look like the ZX one, but in different shapes. For those who want the game spoiled, the Model W Cores are used to build a new Ragnarok, named Uroboros(the snake devouring its own tail)and the final boss of the game is Master Albert, who has two forms. The first form looks like a mechanical hydra, and the second form bears an uncanny resemblance to Lumine's second form. Also, a homage to MMZ2: post-credit text. Hmmm.... A part 3, perhaps? Much nostalgia in the game. In the wasp Pseudoroid's stage: ruins of the Slither Inc. building. Just some info. One stage is a melted and destroyed Area F from ZX 1. What the... The wiki's being screwy! Imported Pages I imported pages from http://www.megamanwiki.com/wiki/Main_Page today. The imported pages are: *Battle Chip *Classic Mega Man Universe *ColorMan.EXE *Dark Chip *Full Synchro *Lan Hikari *List of MegaMan Battle Network characters *List of Robot Masters *part of MegaMan.EXE *MegaMan Battle Network Locations *MegaMan NT Warrior Universe *MegaMan Trading Card Game *NetNavi *List of NetNavis *Organizations *PET *Style Change *Undernet *Viruses *World Three *Image:Type electric.gif *Image:Type fire.gif *Image:Type water.gif *Image:Type wood.gif *Image:Type null.gif *Image:Type sword.GIF *Image:Type wind.GIF *Image:Maddy coloredman.jpg *Image:Megamands1.jpg *Image:Emblem megaman.gif *Image:Mmtcg 1101.jpg *Image:Mmtcg 1019.jpg *Image:Mmtcg 1020.jpg *Image:Mmtcg 1043.jpg I take no credit nor responsibility for these articles and images that were imported. I only take credit and responsibility as editor of these articles. I hope the users from http://www.megamanwiki.com/wiki/Main_Page will migrate over soon. I look forward to new users. --RMX 05:32, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Where'd everyone go? Where'd everyone go? I'm getting lonely guys and I can't do this alone. We need to start advertising more and getting some new blood on this wiki. --RMX 05:32, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :I left messages for everyone on the megamanwiki who had edited in the 100 days or had a user page inviting them to join this wiki. Is there anywhere else the site could be promoted? Perhaps a MegaMan Myspace page would be useful? Angela talk 11:55, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ::I've been busy lately and I'm finally back.... Anyways.. I could try to run around and find some spots for site promotion. --Reploidof20xx 01:21, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :::If you want some help with templates, standards, bots, etc... Megaman does have a set of anime so this could fall into the WAP. Since articles haven't really been worked on yet in the project there are only one or two policies to deal with. When a wiki becomes part of one of my little projects I usualy give the wiki an entire styled layout, which makes the place nicer to edit. So I'd say something appealing would help push people to stay. Though I'm not sure about the stance against Wikipedia articles. I always looked at the old saying "Don't reinvent the wheel unless it needs reinventing." and thought that the best way to start up a base of content was to first copy all relevant articles from wikipedia (Making sure to use a proper template to comply with the GFDL) then to modify those articles to fit the wiki and expand them with information which Wikipedia dosen't document because it's focus isn't on the subject. And I don't know about that project namespace either. Other than breaks not being a good idea it's also good to keep it short, a project namespace is like a shortened ID much like an interwiki link to. Something people should feel ok quickly typing out. ~Dantman(talk) 04:52, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :I'm mostly active on the Digimon wiki, but I can edit here too. It is kind of intimidating, though, since Mega Man has so much material that I don't have access to. ::Also, this article has a lot of useful information that I've written.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 08:11, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Fanstuff Section There is nobody making fanstuff anymore. Did that place just die or something? This entire place in general appears to be a wasteland and somebody is going to have to do something about it. I suggest, maybe a new logo or... more info on games. Do I have to do it all? -Mitchell00 08:05, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Wow it does seem dead... >_>... i have some fangames made... should i post them up? maybe to catch peoples attention for the site... i mean this is a really great site... its a shame to see it dead... -zerolegends 10:45, 31 July 2011 The fanstuff section used to be bigger, but most of it was moved to the Mega Man Fanon Wiki to avoid mixing facts with fanon. -- 21:43, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Krion Conquest Should there be a section on the game Krion Conquest? If you don't understand why, just check this page out http://mmhp.net/Appear/Krion.html Version differences As MegaMan Battle Network 3 Blue and MegaMan Battle Network 4 Blue Moon redirects to MegaMan Battle Network 3 White and MegaMan Battle Network 4 Red Sun, would not be better to move then to MegaMan Battle Network 3 and MegaMan Battle Network 4 and explain the differences on the pages? The same to MegaMan Battle Network 5 --200.140.7.216 18:28, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Workin on BN pages Sorry, but the BN pages on here really suck. They have no info. And I'm going to fix it :) Also, I'm working on list of all battlechips (User:Sanky/List_of_BattleChips) and I'll crate an page for each one. Do you think someone could help? Perhaps with templates, I have an idea how the pages should look, but I really suck at the wiki-coding. Aaargh, sorry, forgot to sign (AGAIN, *sigh*)--Sanky 20:44, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Main Page design Hullo! I'm Kirkburn, a Wikia Gaming Helper, and I have a few suggestions to make regarding the Main Page. You may be interested in stealing some code from w:c:starter which is the current new wiki base design. It makes content a bit easier to add and is easily expanded. Keep up the great work! Kirkburn (talk) 22:35, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Might I suggest... ...protection of the Main Page? Then only sysops can edit it and all vandalism can be minimized. The Ph34r lives foreverTalk : That's only needed if there's actually vandalism. Protecting pages because than can be defeats the purpose of a wiki. See also wikia:Protection. Kirkburn (talk) 16:25, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ...Moving the AD in the main page down the random person section. It makes the Logo more near the Info and everything else to line up. Or just remove the AD. It looks better! --Vzing :Agree that it looks better without ads, but unfortunelly, it can't be removed as it's part of Wikia's New Style. --Quick 00:52, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Main page layout Heya, I've updated the main page layout to a newer design - mentioned here - I hope it is to your liking. You can find out more about the importance of the change on User talk:Kirkburn/Dev. Feel free to tweak it. Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 16:20, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Personally, I kind of liked the old design more. The right side looks overly crowded this way. I do like the list of links in the center of the page. Any way that we could somehow combine the two? OnslaughtRM 16:52, 3 July 2008 (UTC)OnslaughtRM Zero techniques On the similar DMC wiki, we list the commands using button images. It would only really apply to Zero, and maybe ZX, but would you want me to copy over the template and images for use in Zero's Weaponry?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 00:46, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Sidebar I created a draft at User:KrytenKoro/Sidebar draft. It should allow the "Contents" on the Main Page to be removed, as well as many empty pages that only have a short list on them.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 00:52, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :Anyone?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 04:35, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Spotlight? About time we make a spotlight right?--Vzing 20:12, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Mega Man vs. MegaMan I'm not sure about Legends, but I do know that every other series besides Classic uses "MegaMan", not "Mega Man". Unless there is a compelling reason not to, we should change the names and links to reflect this. I've been doing it for the ones I come across, but I was recently reverted, so instead of getting into an edit war I wanted to explain why I've been doing it here.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 21:44, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :No. It would be confused with MegaMan (Geo + Omega Xis). I think the X series has Mega Man X, not MegaMan X--Vzing 21:59, 15 September 2008 (UTC) The Battle Network and Legends series uses "MegaMan" in all games, and the classic and X series alternates between Mega Man, MegaMan and Megaman. The Zero series don't uses the word Mega Man often, as Mega Man X and his copy are only called as X/Copy X. "Mega Man" sorta became the standard to the original, X, Zero and ZX series, while "MegaMan" is used in Legends, Battle Network and Star Force. --Quick 23:58, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::I've never seen "Mega Man" in any game besides classic, though I don't remember the scripts off the top of my head, and it definitely is not'' the titles of any of the non-classic games. :::Going through the X scripts and intro videos: #X1: "Mega Man X" in in-game title. "Megaman X" used in intro. #X2: "Mega Man X" used in in-game titles. #X3: "Mega Man X" used in in-game titles. "Mega Man" is used as X's name. #X4: "Megaman X" is used in title. "X" used as X's name. #X5: "Megaman X" used in in-game titles #X6: "Megaman X" used in in-game titles #X7: "Megaman X" used in in-game titles #X8: Can't find anything on youtube. "Megaman X" used in cover title #CM: "Megaman X" used in in-game titles #Xtreme: "Megaman X" used as character's name. *Zero series: "Megaman Zero" is used in in-game title. No other appearance of name. *ZX series: "Megaman" used in titles, "Mega Man" used as name of concept. I'm sure I saw "MegaMan" somewhere, though I can't find it again, so I'll drop that. However, "Megaman" seems to be solidly set (or retconned, if you favor) as the name of the X through ZX games. "Mega Man", however, is used in parallel as the title of the character. "A Mega Man" or "Mega Man X", but not "Mega Man X5". ::Could we compromise and use "Megaman" in the post-classic game titles (excluding X1 -> X3, if it's a problem), and "Mega Man" for the characters and concept?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 21:08, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :It's a matter of choice and opinion as both "Mega Man", "MegaMan" and "Megaman" are correct and the games alternates between them in both game titles and in the characters the titles refer to. You can see sites that uses "Mega Man", "MegaMan" or "Megaman" for all games from all series, like "''MegaMan'' 2", "''Mega Man'' Battle Network 6" and "''Megaman'' Star Force 2". Even Capcom's site uses different spellings. "Mega Man" is used in the first 7 original games, and the next are "Megaman" 8 and "Megaman" & Bass due to the different logo, and the same happens between the first 3 X games and X4-8. Mega Man ZX also uses the word "Mega Man". I'm note sure if this counts, but the "Mega" and "Man" from ZX and ZXA title screens are divided by different colors, tough they are together. I agree with you that "MegaMan" would be better, but "Mega Man" is the most known and accepted spelling (specially because it was the first and is still used, like in ZX), and "Mega Man" is the standard here for the classic, X, Zero and ZX series, while "MegaMan" is for the Battle Network and Star Force, which also help to differ the "different universes". --Quick 02:54, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :Recently, most websites, such as '''Wikipedia GameFAQS and Gamestop has cite MegaMan Star Force as Mega Man Star Force. Now, would that be changed too? --Vzing 00:25, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :I believe the case is that Capcom USA uses (or used) "Mega Man" while Capcom Japan uses "Megaman" when not using Rockman (e.g. when referring to the export versions). Even in the classic series, "MEGA MAN" is only used once in-game in MM5; it's used more often on promotional items, the box art and the Star Wars-like logo on the title screen (which is strangely also used in Rockman 3's stage select screen). As for "MegaMan", I have only seen this used in the Battle Network series. :MM1: "MEGAMAN" is used twice in the ending. :MM2: "MEGAMAN" is used three times in the intro. :MM3: "MEGAMAN" is used once by Dr. Light in the ending (oddly enough, it's followed almost immediately by "PROTO MAN"). Used twice again while showing the original MM1 cast after the ending cutscene (oddly still, NO.001 "MEGAMAN" is followed again by NO.000 "PROTO MAN", which shows "BROTHER OF MEGAMAN" at the bottom). The MM1 Robot Masters all lack a space (e.g. "CUTMAN") in both MM1 and MM3's ending, as with MM2 when you select a Robot Master and during the ending, however the MM3 Robot Masters have spaces in the ending (e.g. "NEEDLE MAN"), which continues in the later games. :MM4: "MEGAMAN" is used four times in the intro (and "ROCK" twice, as opposed to "MEGA", for you Powered Up players out there), and four more times after defeating Dr. Cossack's machine - twice by Kalinka, once by Dr. Cossack, and once by Dr. Wily, all in the same cutscene ("PROTOMAN" is also mentioned by Wily). :MM5: "MEGA MAN" is used exactly once after defeating Dark Man 4, with "DARKMAN" used on the same screen, followed by two instances of "PROTOMAN" on the next screen. "PROTOMAN!?" is also used in the intro, which strangely uses custom graphic tiles instead of the normal font). I don't think the blue bomber is named in any other part of this game. :MM6: "MEGAMAN" is used three times in the intro. :MM7: "MEGAMAN" is used once in the intro (along with two instances of "DR. WILY" and a "DR. WILLY"). :MMX: "MEGAMAN X" used once in the intro (note that he's simply called "X" anyway). :Feel free to add the rest (Game Boy, MM8/9/10, X series etc.) Heihachi 73 (talk) 03:20, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Another Wikia I would like to bring you to the other wikia, named the Battle Network wikia, created by no other, User:Earthere. So far its a small wikia, but, it might be recommended if we overthrow it or merge with it.--Vzing 13:39, 24 December 2008 (UTC) But then again, Earthere was importing most of BN articles from us.--Vzing 13:59, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Something going on? I noticed recently that when I browse the pages, it transfers to a blank area with the words "unrecognized slotname" automatically, without any movement from me or giving me much of a chance to view the page. Could someone tell me what's going on? A missing page........The Cyberworld. The Cyberworld has an important role in both series the main and network/star, and it has NO page. I will create one, and I hope you people can put some info I may be missing, thx. Edit: Here is the page http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Cyberworld Fandom deletion thing As you seen today, I like, totally like, deleted every single email in fandom. I will continue to delete things, but if you care a lot, I would not delete Mega Man (film) or Bob and George and things like that. One of the reason why I wouldn't delete that, is the quality. I hesitated deleting the pirate games that Brahman made. Should I block anyone who makes fandom? --Vzing 22:12, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Definitely. People just keep coming in and making them as they please, and it gets annoying. Why hesitate to delete the pirate games? There are tons of them, and the ones made are no more distinguishable then the others. Zalbaag 02:14, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Agreed upon only if given the user a warning. If the ignore it, they would get banned a day or two. --Vzing 10:22, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds fair. I mean, if someone sees a fan article on the Wiki already, to delete and ban for following suit may cause issues. To help avoid anything, may be we could have a note somewhere on the main page leading to the MegaMan Fan Wiki? Zalbaag 11:51, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::May somebody explain me what is the chit-chat about please? BGMaxie World Evolution I've been thinking a bit about the MegaMan series as a whole (including the alternate universe) And it seems that most if not ALL of them feature the concept of World Evolution--World Reseting, etc. Which basically moves the villians in their plans. I'd think it wise if such recurrent concept had its own page. I hope you can reply :P One Random Question.... Hey, can anyone tell me if this is what they call a Meltdown?? Just wondering..... Natork 04:41, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh yes, by the way, this is taken from MMXCM. Natork 00:55, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Interwiki Hello. Would someone please be so kindly to set an interwiki link to the german Mena Man Wiki? I tried myself, but I don't know exactly what to do. Thank you very much. DelNorte 17:58, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Another MMBN Is it me or does it feel like there COULD have been a MMBN 7? just wanna know i have a note pad doctument i've been working on and its not done yet. just wanna know hey umm can i email you about something? Tournament I think there should be a Classic Robot Master popularity tournament. Just saying. Does anyone think this is a good idea? I mean the Sonic Wikia did it. :That's a good idea. Many wikis have polls in the main page. -- 15:29, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Profanity, Blood and Gore, and Sexuality in the Entire Mega Man Franchise For some reason, Mega Man X1 on Mega Man X Collection, Mega Man 7 outside of Mega Man: Anniversary Collection, Mega Man X3, Mega Man X4, Mega Man Legends 1, MegaMan Battle Network 2, and Mega Man Star Force 1 all contain objectionable content that were allowed under their ESRB ratings. X1, 7, X3, X4, and Battle Network 2 have dirty words in them like damn, crap, and hell. X1 and X4 depict blood in Reploids (which is a major rarity in machines), and X4 contains anime cutscenes having the most graphic violence in any children's media franchise (like Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dragon Ball, and Pokemon). I am unable to understand the reason(s) for this offensive content. There are also children's video games that contain curse words. In the musical introduction to Donkey Kong 64, the singer of the DK Rap says "hell" in Chunky Kong's part. In Hydro Thunder Hurricane, there is a playable machine called "Damn the Torpedoes". Why was that??? 18:26, May 22, 2011 (UTC) In Mega Man X3, X says "Damn!", and an entire generation said "Wait, did X just swear?" The X series has always been geared more toward an older audience. The blood in X4 probably got by 'cause "robots have oil instead of blood." Basically, and nowadays, X series games would be rated E+10. Gospel.exe 07:41, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :No. The X series has always been targeted towards younger children like the classic and Battle Network series was, because they were always rated K-A or E by the ESRB. In Battle Network 2 an old woman says "Oh my god..." upon hearing about some sort of poisonous spider in an airplane (a young girl also says "oh my god" near the end of the first Mega Man Star Force). Some black dude urges Lan Hikari to "go suck his momma's milk" as Lan attempts to mimic the black dude's poetry after Lan responds "Hellz ya!" Gauss Magnus says "Damn it to hell!" shortly after his defeat by Lan Hikari. There are nude implications with Mayl and Yai, as well as Mayl calling Lan a pervert in her case (the same with Luna Platz in Mega Man Star Force 1). One Mega Man Legends game has a nude reference in it, which involves MegaMan Volnutt going in a shower Roll Caskett is in. 22:14, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Working to make the DOS info better Hi, today I uploaded screen shots I took for the weapon get pose in Megaman 3 (DOS) of all 6 weapons. Added them to there weapon's pages. Added the weapons to the templates, added templates to all 9 weapon's pages, and added catergorizing for ones that lacked what was needed. If anyone wouldn't mind assisting in some more infomation regarding the two games? I tested out the Force Field on Volt Man and Sonic Wave on Sonic Man, both did no damage to the robots, so it is save to assume Nuclear Detonator doesn't hurt Dyna. I may come back and actually do some damage calculation as well at a later date. As for DOS 3, each boss seems to have 2 weaknesses (ex: Bit Cannon does high damage to Shark (maybe 4/5) and Oil Stream does a bit less to him (maybe 3/4), same applies backwards to Wave.) Other then the 2 weapons that work (I have not tested on all bosses) all other weapons seem to do no damage. Thank you for any help in making the info on these games better. Gospel.exe 07:37, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations, you are doing an excellent job, keep the good work! Correction Error? Because I'm making a MegaMan card game I'm on here quite a lot using the information to be accurate when creating new cards. I have been correcting minor things, such as spelling errors and such, I have noticed that after a while the corrections I have made revert back to what they were before, is this a porblem with the site or are the mods actually undoing this purposely? Not like I care really, just looks bad to have incorrect spelling and such in the articles. 04:09, February 9, 2012 (UTC) BlueArmorX Your edits will not be undone if you provide references of your claims, but if they are just correcting spelling errors, there is no problem at all, please continue to improve this wiki with us. Related Video Advanced Template How did the wiki get the related video box when I was viewing Crash Man's article? caramelangel714N Connor 17:27, June 21, 2012 (UTC) : I am not sure I wholly understand what you are talking about, but if you mean the box on the side of the article with random videos from the Mega Man franchise, then to answer your question, it was recently implemented as part of Wikia's system upgrade, which now alows for videos to be incorporated into the wiki itself. I dont know the exact details of it, as I have yet to play around with it, but here is the link to a post about it: Video Module. Hope this answers your question. ItchyNutz 04:58, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Interlanguage links Hello, as per Forum:Foreign Language Megaman Wikis, new interlanguage links have been enabled for the wiki. I would add them to the main page, but I do not have the priveleges to do so. Please, will an administrator add the following wikitext to the main page? I would recommend placing it at the end, before any categories. Overwrite any existing interlanguage links. de: es: nl: pl: pt-br: ru: th: That will create interlanguage links to all Megaman Wikis. Thank you. Elecbullet (talk) 23:46, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :Done-Ninjatalos ::Thanks, but you duplicated the links. de:Mega Man Wiki es:Megaman HQ de: es: ::Those first two links are unnecessary. Under Monobook skin, there are now two German and two Spanish links. One of the superfluous links is broken, the other is just redundant. ::It's no big deal but it'd be better if the first two links could be removed. Leaving it empty has the benefit of linking to the Main Page of the wiki, even if it is moved in the future. Elecbullet (talk) 04:26, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Done! I must say adding the interlanguage links was a great idea. Japan-only games, but international naming? On Japan-only games, wouldn't it be more appropriate if we referred to the characters by their Japanese names? For example, the picture on the right there, on the left it says Rockman (simulated), where on the right it says Megaman (which is what the page actually says.) That screenshot is from Super Adventure Rockman, a game that was only released in Japan. Wouldn't the one on the left make more sense, then? ncovert (talk) 13:30, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Mighty No. 9? SHould we include an article on Inafune's project, Mighty No.9? It IS the spiritual successor.... (It's Thinking 2......... 01:24, December 15, 2013 (UTC)) Mega Man RPG Prototype If anyone here likes pokemon and mega man, there is a really good fan-game that isn't an install game and saves called Mega Man RPG Prototype. It also has a community and gets updated about every month. So if you are interested, try it out! A fun safe Mega Man game If you like Pokemon and Megaman, and you don't want to install anything, play Mega Man RPG Prototype! It is updated every month and is a very good turnbased RPG game! So if you like Mega Man and RPGS, try it! The link is http://megamanpoweredup.net/rpg2k11/ MegaBossMan (talk) 22:27, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Main Page? The Main Page needs a lot of work done.--VideoGameBlogger (talk) 18:31, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :As always, criticism is appreciated, but much more so when it is constructive. Would you care to give some of your ideas as to what you deem "needs work". I am sure it could be considered and in time might be implemented. Thanks. ItchyNutz (talk) 04:30, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Jar of Rods Hey Megafans, I have a question: Where in the Call of Duty series can you find Mega Man? Jarofrods (talk) 19:22, September 30, 2014 (UTC) New Series? What will happened after the Mega Man Starforce and between Megaman ZX and Megaman Legends? YANDERE SIM FANS READ THIS YANDERE SIM FANS PLEASE READ THIS!!! If you have clicked this link, thank you so so so much! I have made a brand new wikia on Yandere Simulator and since it is brand new it needs help being made. This is my first wikia and I don't know anything as to how to even add a page... Any help is greatly appreciated! The link is yandere-chan-sim.wikia.com. Thank you for reading and happy holidays! ProcrastinationStation1963 (talk) 15:36, May 18, 2017 (UTC)Procrastination Station You know that MUGEN game? A long time ago I made a version of it that's completely MegaMan, and here it is: http://www.mediafire.com/?fcmtj89210d1i Just thought I'd make this in case anyone was interested. Hey, people Can you tell me how to import pictures from another website to here? I saw a good picture on some website of Spark Man's stage in Mega Man III, but I can't figure out how to actually ''use ''it. Signed, Swoopybird (talk) 13:53, October 6, 2019 (UTC)